The present invention relates to office furniture, and in particular to a bracket arrangement for hang-on furniture units and the like which prevents inadvertent disengagement of the furniture unit from a support therefor.
In partition panel systems and the like, worksurfaces, shelves, and other hang-on furniture articles are often supported by brackets that releasably attach to slots in vertical structural members of the partition panels. In such case, locking members are often attached to the worksurface and/or the partition panels to prevent inadvertent disengagement of the brackets. However, it is usually possible to assemble the worksurfaces to the partition panels and brackets without using the locking members, thus defeating the purpose of the locking members. Also it is often possible to incorrectly assemble the locking members such that they do not perform their intended function. Further, many of these locking members are not reversible and thus require separate right hand and left hand parts. Also, there are spacial problems where adjacent parts interfere with each other, such as when it is desired to position worksurfaces adjacent each other at the same height. Still further, many known locking members require cumbersome installation and/or multiple fasteners.
Thus, a worksurface support and system of brackets is desired solving the aforementioned problems.